


This Is Just Perfect:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Quality/Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Watching TV, Watching TV/Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve reflects on his life, & realizes that it's perfect, He has nothing to change about it, What does he say to Danny?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	This Is Just Perfect:

*Summary: Steve reflects on his life, & realizes that it's perfect, He has nothing to change about it, What does he say to Danny?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was relaxing with his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & their kids, Gracie, & Charlie Williams, It was a perfect ending to a perfect day with them, The Five-O Commander has a smile on his face, & Danny noticed it, when he turned to look at him, & had a smile on his face.

 

"What has you all happy, & smiling ?", The Blond asked, Steve kissed him in response, & said, "I am so happy, This is my life, & I don't have to change it for anything for the world, These kids are amazing, You _are_ amazing for putting up with me, I appreciate it", Danny kissed him this time,  & said this to him in response, as he cuddled up to him, as they were enjoying their evening together.

 

"Well, Thank you for making this home for us, I mean, I never thought another place would be home, Til I met you, It has been the best eight years of my life, & I wouldn't change it for anything in the world", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he confessed to saying it. They shared a kiss, & smiled, as they watched their children sleep on. They never thought that they would experience the domestic life again, & they aren't gonna take it for granted, cause they are giving a second chance at it.

 

"I love you so much, Danny", Steve said with a smile, & they kissed, "I love you too, Super Seal", Danny replied without hesitation, & they continued on with their evening, as they were watching a movie, before they take the kids up to bed, & get ready for it themselves. They hope to have more days like this.

 

The End.


End file.
